When I Thought I'd Stopped Loving You
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: It's been seven years since the divorce between Brock and Reba happened. Their lives have drastically changed, but will things bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

Reba Hart was sitting peacefully in her living room, or what seemed to be peacefully. Inside her mind all she could think about was how many times Brock said that he had hurt her and felt like he made a mistake by leaving her and marrying Barbra Jean. Barbra Jean was the hygienist that Reba hired to replace her down at Brock's office because she thought that she was the type of person that made "a man want to come home to his wife," but that wasn't the case. Instead, she ended up having an affair with Brock. After working on their marriage and trying to save it, Brock announced that he and Barbra Jean were having a baby, and a divorce was coming their way. On top of that Cheyanne, Brock and Reba's oldest daughter, had gotten pregnant at the age of seventeen. That was seven years ago, and although she resented Barbra Jean for destroying her marriage to Brock, she had grown to like her somewhat.

Reba had been fighting with herself and her feelings for Brock. Yes, she resented him but there was always a love due to him being the father of their three children. Recently she had been feeling like that was another love feeling that she was trying to hide. Though no one knew that she was feeling like this, she felt like she needed to tell someone.

Brock and Barbra Jean had been having problems, and part of the problem was that Brock thought that he had made a mistake by leaving Reba. They would fix things and for a while they would be happy, but then after a while Brock would start getting depressed again. Reba always wondered why that was, but she knew that the best thing for them was to not be together. Things weren't good between them, and they just needed to remain friends, no matter how bad she wanted to be anything more than friends.

Brock walked into the living room, without knocking like he always did, breaking Reba out of her thought. "May I help you?" Reba said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"I just needed to get away from home for a while. Barbra Jean has been driving me crazy so much lately." Brock said as he then took a seat on the couch.

"I know, because every time she drives you crazy you come over here and drive me crazy!" Reba said as she then smirked her famous smirk at him. "Honestly Brock, don't you think it's a little weird that you come to your ex-wife's house to get away from your wife?" She asked as she leaned her back against the arm of the chair so she could be facing him.

Brock looked at his ex-wife and propped his feet up on the coffee table that was in front of them. "Kind of ironic isn't it?" Reba rolled her eyes to his question. His body was still a nice shade of tan, and his blue eyes were brighter than ever.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should go home and deal with your wife. Try to fix things with her instead of coming over to my house to get away!" Reba said even though she wasn't shocked that Brock was over at her house because Barbra Jean was going crazy. She guessed that Barbra Jean was going crazier than usual because she had always been crazy.

"I can't go home right now, Reba. She's being hysterical, and you know I can't stand a hysterical woman." He said moving his hands in the air.

Reba rolled her eyes. She hated when he said that, and he'd say it anyone got hysterical around him. She knew that their three kids were upstairs so she was trying not to yell and argue with the man that was sitting across from her. "Brock you really need to go home and work things out with your wife."

"I don't think I want to." Brock said, as he continued to sit on the chair.

When Reba heard this she jumped out of her seat and looked at him. "What do you mean you don't want to?! Brock, she's your wife!" Reba said as she walked over to the window that was between the living room and kitchen.

"I don't think I want to work things out with Barbra Jean. Things aren't what they used to be, Reba." Brock said as he stood up, looking at his ex-wife.

Reba rolled her eyes and slammed her arms against her side. "Well why not?!"

Brock looked at her, fighting back what he really wanted to say. "They just aren't. For a while I'd be happy and then that happiness would go away. Then I'd find myself right back to where I started." Brock said as he looked at Reba. "Reba, my marriage with Barbra Jean no longer makes me happy."

"Brock, this is just a midlife crisis, well a second midlife crisis! You shouldn't even get this midlife crisis because you already had one, remember? That's when you left me for her!" Reba said as she looked at Brock. No matter how bad either one of them wanting the affair to be forgotten, it couldn't.

Brock walked over to the kitchen and got a beer as Reba followed him. "This isn't a midlife crisis, Reba! This is what is going on in my life, and I have to do something to change it. Barbra Jean has been doing things to make her happy, but nothing I do has been making me happy. Maybe getting out of this marriage will make me even a little happier than I am now."

Reba looked at Brock and sat in a chair by the kitchen table. "What does Barbra Jean say about this?"

"Well one minute she agrees and then the next she gets all hysterical, and then I come here because I can't deal with it." Brock said as he sat at the island looking at his ex-wife, admiring her beauty.

Reba rolled her eyes at her ex-husband. What did he think he was doing? "Brock, I'm going to ask you this question one time. Are you having an affair?"

"What?!" Brock asked looking at her.

"You heard me Brock. It happened to me, and oddly enough I don't want to see it happen to Barbra Jean. So if you're having an affair you need to tell me right now." Reba said crossing her arms against her chest.

"I am not having an affair on Barbra Jean. I lost one wife by doing that I am not going to lose another wife by doing that. That's not the reputation that I want. Heck, I already have those jokes about me getting divorced and then married. I don't need anymore." Brock said as he glanced over at Reba and then started drinking his beer. "I just have feelings that I need to sort through right now. I need to figure out rather to follow my heart or my head."

Reba looked at Brock, shocked by what he was saying. "What does that mean Brock? You have _feelings_ that you have to sort through?"

"Yes Reba. I am a human being so I have feelings!" This remark caught Reba's attention as she rolled her eyes, got out of her chair and walked towards the living room.

"Get out of my house!" She said as she pointed towards the front door. Brock looked at her and crossed his arms. "I want you out and I want you out now."

Brock got out of the chair that he was sitting in and walked into the living room. He then turned around and looked at the fiery red head. "Reba, I'm sorry. I feel like ever since I was diagnosed with depression a few years ago everyone is thinking that everything I go through is a midlife crisis, or a joke. It's not though. I'm going through things right now that I never thought I'd have to go through." Brock said as he looked at Reba.

Reba was now speechless. She absolutely hated seeing that Brock was in pain, despite how much pain he had previously put her through. "Brock, I know that things haven't been easy on you lately, and I'm really sorry for that. I truly am. But you can't keep coming over here every time something goes wrong in your life."

Brock understood what Reba was staying. He knew that he hadn't been making things easy on Reba, and she wasn't even in this relationship. "Reba, I'm sorry. For everything." He said as he walked out of the front door, shutting it a little loud behind him. Reba was unaware that Cheyanne was upstairs hiding behind the wall next to the stairs so she could hear everything that was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Reba sat down on the couch, shocked about what had just happened. She wasn't expecting Brock to say how unhappy he was and that his marriage with Barbra Jean was making things worse. The last time Reba had seen Brock this unhappy was roughly three years ago when he was going through a separation with Barbra Jean. Now he was going through it again, but this time it didn't seem like he had the intentions of making things work with her. What kind of feelings could he possibly have that made him not want to work things out with his wife?

Cheyanne casually walked down the steps and looked at her mom. "Did dad leave?" She asked, trying to make it seem like she wasn't upstairs listening to every word that they had said.

Though Cheyanne was trying to make it appear that she wasn't listening, Reba knew she had been. Every time something like this would happen Cheyanne was always in the other room listening to what was going on. That was the type of person she was.

"Cheyanne I know that you probably heard the whole conversation with your father." Reba said as she crossed her arms and turned on the television. Brock was the last person that she wanted to talk or think about, but here lately it seems like he was the only person that she could think about.

A part of Cheyanne was shocked that her mother knew, but she figured that it wasn't a secret. "Fine, mom, I was listening to your and dad's conversation, and I think you're oblivious to what's really going on here."

Reba was shocked that Cheyanne had said oblivious. Cheyanne wasn't the type of person to say big words like that, so whenever she did say those words Reba was always shocked. "Cheyanne, what are you talking about?" He asked her oldest daughter.

Cheyanne looked back at her mom and was trying to think of how to tell her mom what was going on, or at least what she thought was going on. "It's obvious that daddy still has feelings for you mom."

Reba laughed and rolled her eyes when she heard her daughter say this. There was no way that Brock still had feelings for Reba, even if she had feelings left for him. He was the one that left, he was the one that got his hygienist pregnant, and he was the one that hurried Reba with the divorce so he could marry his mistress. Reba had tried so hard to save their marriage and he was out getting his hygienist knocked up. If anyone had moved on it was him. Seven years after the divorce Reba still didn't have a husband, or boyfriend for that matter. She had a few boyfriends, but those relationships didn't always last very long.

"What are you talking about?" Reba snapped at Cheyanne and raised her eyebrows.

Cheyanne looked at her mother and sighed. She then took a seat on the couch next to her mom. "He's always over here. You're the person that he comes to for everything. He's over here more than he is anywhere else, and the fact that he has unresolved feelings but he didn't tell you what those feelings are."

Reba looked at her oldest daughter. "Something's definitely going on, isn't it?" Reba asked as she stood up, trying to make sure that she was going to be able to catch Brock before he got off of her property. "Brock, we need to talk." The red head said as she closed the front door behind her.

Brock, who was almost out of the driveway, turned around to look at her. "What do we need to talk about?" He asked. "We already did enough of that."

Reba walked up to her ex-husband and crossed her arms on her chest. "What type of feelings do you have to sort?" Reba asked as Brock rolled her eyes,

"I just have feelings about different things that I need to figure out." Brock said as he looked down at Reba, hoping that she wouldn't be saying or asking anything else, but he knew her better than that.

"Well, all I'm saying is that you probably need to sort through those feelings fast, because Cheyanne thinks that you still have feelings for me and I refuse to be the reason that you're marriage falls apart. I had my marriage fall apart because of someone, and I don't have intentions on doing that to someone else." Reba said, but Brock's reaction shocked her.

Brock looked at her, running his hands through his hair. "What if I do have feelings for you, Reba?" He asked as Reba's mouth dropped. This had been something that she had dreamed of since they got a divorce seven years earlier, but it didn't feel like she thought it would.

"Brock-" She said, trying to not yell, but there was no way this was good for her blood pressure. Brock looked at her and thought about pressing his lips to hers, but he knew nothing good would come from it. Especially not after telling her what he just had. "You need to go work things out with your wife."

"She's not the person that I want to work things out with." Brock said looking at his ex-wife, fighting every urge to pull her in close to her. "Barbra Jean and I are no longer married. The divorce was finalized last week."

Reba's mouth dropped open again. "You mean to tell me that you led me to believe that the divorce was final for a week and you had no intentions on telling me?!" This made Reba upset again, despite the fact that her ex-husband wanting to work things out.

"Because I knew you would act, and look, at me like this!" Brock said as his voice was raised. He wasn't going to let Reba make him out to be a bad person. He was trying to work on himself, and fix things that he never cared about enough to fix in the past. "Seriously, stop looking at me like that."

Reba looked at Brock and then turned away, as she started to pace up and down the driveway. "I can't believe you're doing this Brock."

"I'm doing what? Trying to make myself happy?" Brock asked, confused on what Reba was talking about at this point.

Reba looked at Brock and sighed. "No, Brock. Why do you come tell me that you want to work things out with me? Are you forgetting that you were the one that left? You were the one that had the affair that caused your mistress to get pregnant. Brock, what we had was magic, but things are different now." Brock hated hearing what Reba was saying. He knew that there had to be a part of her that felt the same way about him that he felt about her, he just had to find a way to get her to show it. "Brock, every time you go through one of these phases you always tell me that you made a mistake by leaving me for her, but then you always end up going back to her. I'm not putting myself through any more pain."

Brock understood where Reba was coming from. He hadn't made her life easy in years, but now that he was thinking straight, he was going to make her know that he was physically and mentally present now. Brock looked at Reba. "I want to take you out to dinner tonight."

"Brock I don't-" Reba started to say until the blonde that was standing in front of her interrupted.

"I'll come by to pick you up at seven." Brock said as he turned away from Reba and walked off, leaving Reba standing alone in her driveway. Did he just make a date with her? She had a date with her ex-husband. _Craappp_, she thought to herself.

Reba walked into her house as her oldest daughter looked at her. "What happened?" Cheyanne asked her mother because her parents had been too far away for her to hear what they were saying.

Looking at her daughter, Reba sighed. "You were right." Reba said as her body fell on her couch. "He told me that he still had feelings for me and that his divorce with Barbra Jean was finalized last week."

"Wait, him and Barbra Jean are divorced? I thought they were working on their marriage." Cheyanne seemed to be just as shocked as her mother had been.

Reba wasn't quite sure how to tell her daughter that Brock had made a date with her. "That's not all that happened." Reba said seeing that Cheyanne wanted to know what else had happened. "I tried to protest against it but I didn't get a chance. He told me that he would come and pick me up at seven." Cheyanne looked at her mother and smiled at her.

"You and dad have a date?" Cheyanne seemed really excited by the fact that her parents had a date. Cheyanne once told Reba that if she got back with Brock then it would be the worst thing that would happen to them. "We have to go get you ready!"

Reba looked at her daughter and rolled her eyes. It was only noon so there was no need for Reba to spend seven hours getting ready. Besides, she didn't really care about what she looked like. She wasn't trying to impress her ex-husband. "Cheyanne it's only noon. I have to make lunch. Besides, shouldn't you be with Elizabeth?" Reba asked speaking about Cheyanne's six year old daughter.

"Van took her to his parent's house before he went to play football with some of his friends. I'm free all day today." Cheyanne said with a smile as she flipped her blonde hair to one side. "Cook lunch and then we're get your ready for your date with dad."

"It's not a date." Reba said, annoyed by that word.

Cheyanne smiled at her mom. "Sure it's not, mom. Just go get lunch ready."

With that Reba rolled her eyes again, but got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen so she could hopefully have some time to be alone with her thoughts while she cooked. Was this date what she wanted? After all she had been dreaming about Brock wanting her back, but now that it was actually happening she wasn't sure if it was what was right.


	3. Chapter 3

The day seemed to go by faster than it normally did. Reba, who was standing in her bedroom now, stared at her red hair in the mirror making sure it looked nice, and then she slid her hands down to her stomach making sure that the outfit didn't make her look too big. She was wearing a nice tight pair of dark blue jeans and a black on shoulder shirt. Her eyeliner and mascara was placed perfectly on her face. She couldn't believe that she was going on a date with her ex-husband. A date that she didn't even want to go on, or did she? Was it possible that she had been lying to herself about not wanting to go on this date?

Reba was interrupted from her thoughts when her oldest daughter knocked on the bedroom door and slowly walked in to see her mom. "You look beautiful mom." She said with a soft smile. Reba smiled back at her oldest daughter and looked at herself in the mirror. "Its 6:45, mom. Dad should be here in fifteen minutes." Cheyanne said as she smiled. She was so happy to see her parents like this. She just wanted to make sure that her mom wasn't going to get hurt again.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I didn't even say yes!" Reba said as she took her eyes off of her reflection. She hadn't said yes to his date request. He just told her that he'd pick her up at seven and then he left. Reba looked over at her daughter.

Cheyanne looked at her mother and embraced her in a hug. "Mom, calm down. Everything is going to be just fine. If you don't have these feelings for dad then just tell him that over dinner. There's nothing to be worried about. I mean, you've been divorced for seven years. Anyone in their right mind would have moved on by then."

Obviously Cheyanne had never been through a divorce, because those feelings were still present for Brock, no matter how bad Reba didn't want them. "What if I have the same feelings?" Reba asked her daughter not knowing what she was going to reply with. It was hard for Reba to believe that after everything she had been through with Brock, those feelings were still there.

"Then go with those feelings. Don't miss out on something that has the possibility of being something great just because of what happened in the past. You saw how loyal dad was with Barbra Jean so he's obviously changed some. If the feelings are mutual then see where it goes." Cheyanne said as Reba looked at her. She didn't know when Cheyanne had grown up to be such a great young lady, but it must've been somewhere between getting married and having a baby her senior year of high school.

Reba knew that something was going to happen. Rather they were going to confess that they still loved each other and try and reconcile their relationship, or they were going to end up just being friends, but it was driving Reba crazy. She had taken some high blood pressure medicine earlier just because this was happening and the last thing she wanted to happen was to faint while on the date with Brock. There was a loud knock at the front door and Cheyanne ran from Reba's bedroom so she could be the one to open the door for her father.

"Mom, dad's here!" Reba heard Cheyanne yell and Reba felt her heart beat faster. This was it. She was about to go on a date with the man that she divorced seven years ago. She slowly started to walk down the stairs as she saw Brock standing at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a nice dark blue shirt with a pair of nice blue jeans. His blonde hair was nicely brushed and his blue eyes seemed to pop out at her more than they normally did. He smiled at her and it made her heart melt, so she gave him a soft smile back.

"Hello Brock." She said softly as he reached out his hand and took a look at her. She gently laid her hand on his. Feeling his hand on hers again felt so different. She could feel herself falling again, and she could only pray that by falling for him she wasn't going to get hurt again.

"My god Reba. You're beautiful." Brock said with a soft smile as he kept eye contact with her. Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. He hadn't called her beautiful since before the divorce. "I got these for you." He said pulling Lillies out from behind his back.

Reba smiled softly and looked at the flowers. They were beautiful flowers. Taking them softly, she looked at Brock. "Thank you. Let me just put these in a vase." She said as she was the first person to break eye contact. She then walked into the kitchen and got a vase out of the cabinet.

"Cat's got your tongue?" Kyra, who was sitting on the chair at the island, asked.

Reba looked at her youngest daughter and raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about Kyra?" Reba asked as she filled the vase up with some water and then sat the flowers inside the vase.

Kyra smiled at her mom and looked at the flowers. "I was just joking mom." She got out of her spot and walked over to her mom, wrapping her arms around her. "Have fun with dad." She said with a soft smile. Although Kyra had grown fond of Barbra Jean, she could see how unhappy her dad was, and he seemed to be happier when he was with Reba.

Reba smiled softly not quite sure what to say. She then kissed the side of her head and walked back into the living room. "Are you ready, Brock?" She asked as she picked up her purse and looked at him. Brock smiled back at Reba and nodded. There was so much smiling going on that Reba felt like she was about to go insane.

Brock walked Reba to the passenger side of his car. He then smiled softly at Reba and opened the door to let her in. He knew that Reba loved having the person that she was with be a gentleman and open doors for her. She mouthed the words thank you to Brock as she sat in the passenger side of his car. She hadn't sat in this car for years, but it was still in the same almost perfect condition. Probably because he was too cheap to buy new seats of to fix cracks, so he babied the car.

When Brock got into the driver's side of the car Reba looked over at him. She wasn't quite sure what to say so she just sat there in quiet. As much as she wanted to get out of the car and walk in her house, she said nothing while Brock started driving away. Brock couldn't help but look at his ex-wife every so often. She was beautiful and he knew that he was an idiot for ever leaving her in the first place.

"So- um- where are we going for dinner?" Reba asked as she kept her eyes out the window, trying to avoid any type of eye contact that they could have, especially since Brock was driving.

Brock smiled as he kept his eyes on the road. "Uchi."

Uchi was a Japanese restaurant that they had their first date at. They then returned their each year, and that was the place that Brock had asked Reba to marry him at. Reba got an automatic smile on her face and positioned herself so she could see him. "Uchi!"

Brock laughed and smiled. "Yes, Reba. You always told me how much you loved this place, and it's something that I wish we never quit doing." Reba nodded her head in agreement. She always loved going their each year for their anniversary. The last time that they had been there was for their fourteenth wedding anniversary. That was when Reba told Brock that she was pregnant with Jake. They were so happy back then. Reba would have never guessed that this was what the future held for them. "Do you remember the first time we ate at Uchi?" Brock asked as Reba laughed.

"How could I forget? That was the first time I ever had Japanese food." Reba said laughing, remembering the way she hesitated on eating everything that was ordered.

Brock smiled. "You wore that cute little emerald color dress with those medium sized earrings."

Reba's mouth dropped hearing that he had remembered what she was wearing. Even she couldn't have been able to say what she wore, well not off the top of her head anyways. "Brock, I can't believe you remember that." Reba said, her voice grew quiet.

"You looked gorgeous that night, Reba. I went home and told my mom that I had went on a date with the woman of my dreams and that I was going to marry you." Brock said, as more shock great on Reba's face. She wasn't aware that he had told his mom that.

Reba looked at Brock and slumped into her seat. "Oh Brock." She said softly as Brock parked the car into the parking lot. She could see that he was upset that they no longer had the love that they once had. Brock looked over at Reba and gave her a reassuring smile that everything was fine. He got out of the car and walked to the other side so he could help Reba get out of the passenger side.

With a smile Reba got out of the car. He had more manners than he did when they were married, and in a way it made her feel like she wanted him back even more. There was a part of her that didn't understand why she wanted him back at all though. He had cheated on her with the tall crazy lady that worked with him. She pushed those thoughts out of her head and walked into the restaurant with Brock.

It took a little while for their food to get to their table but they were having a good time. They were talking about old times and laughing, not even thinking about the affair that had took place. "Do you remember that one day we moved into the new house and Kyra hated it?" Reba asked.

"I'm telling you that there was a part of me that wanted her to come downstairs with a suitcase packed." Brock said as the both of them laughed. As much as he loved their youngest daughter Kyra, she wasn't always the easiest person to get along with, and both of them knew that.

They were having a blast and before they knew it they were back at Reba's front door. Reba smiled at her ex-husband. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I actually enjoyed tonight, Brock." Reba said as Brock smiled and stood across from her.

Brock slowly started to get closer and closer to Reba, and Reba felt like she was about to go insane. She knew what was coming next and even if they ended up getting back together one day, this was way too soon. She put a hand on Brock's chest protesting him getting any closer. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Brock asked.

For once Reba wasn't dreading the fact that Brock was going to be at her house again the next day, so she smiled at him and nodded her head. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said softly as she opened the door, gave him another smile, and then watched him walk to his car before she quietly closed the front door. She couldn't believe how wonderful the date had went, and Cheyanne was going to enjoy hearing all about it, she knew that.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Reba woke up to the sun shining through her bedroom window. When she woke up she was rarely ever in a good or bad mood, but today she was in a wonderful mood and couldn't get the smile off of her face. She rolled over so she could get her cell phone off of the nightstand that was right next to the bed. When she turned on her phone she saw that she had a text from Brock.

_Hey Reba. I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you looked tonight, and I wanted to make sure that you knew that you looked beautiful. You always do. I realize that you may not feel the same way about me, and if you don't that's perfectly fine, but I just wanted to let you know how beautiful you are. I'll see you soon._

Reba smiled softly. It had been a long time since Brock had been able to make her smile by being sweet to her. There was no question that she had feelings for him. Yesterday, before the date she was wondering if her feelings were sincere, but after the date she knew that they were sincere. She did still love him, and it wasn't just because he was the father of their kids. Just because she knew the feelings for him was real did not mean that she was going to jump into a new relationship with Brock. She was not ready for that even if he was.

_Thank you for the nice message Brock. We need to talk about things. Can you come over for lunch?_

Reba sent the message and then laid her phone down on her bed, smiling by the fact that things were going okay in her life, despite it being a bit hectic. She slowly got out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She knew she looked like a complete wreck, but she didn't care. She needed to shower anyways, so instead of looking at her reflection in the mirror she slid her clothes off of her body and stepped into the shower.

Reba loved to sing, and her favorite place to sing was when she was in the shower. She knew that even if someone was listening they couldn't watch her, and that made her feel more confident. She didn't like singing in front of a lot of people, but when she was younger she did some singing at the bar that Terry Holliway owned.

Reba washed her body and hair, and sang a couple of songs. When she was done in the shower she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body. She then took another towel and wrapped it around her shoulder length dripping wet hair. All she could think about was Brock, and that drove her insane. She wasn't quite sure if it was a good insane or a bad insane, but she knew that it was driving her insane.

She slipped on her undergarments before slipping on a blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She then brushed her hair. Once she was done with that she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was time to cook her family breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and sausage sounded delicious to her, and she hoped it sounded delicious to everyone else.

As she started cooking she continued to sing. "Forever love. I promise you. Someday we'll be together, forever love. I won't give up. No matter what. I'll be waiting for you, forever love. Minutes and hours and years may go by, but my heart knows nothing of time. So don't cry just keep me right there in your dreams, and hold on to these words of mine." Reba sang with a smile on her face as she continued cooking. She wasn't paying attention to what was going on around her, so she didn't hear when the front door opened. She felt arms wrap around her waist as she smacked them away and turned around. "Brock! Don't do that!" Brock looked at the fiery red head and grinned at her. "Don't give me that grin, Brock! You almost gave me a heart attack! Besides, I don't need you touching me like that." She said a little annoyed by the way that Brock had walked in and done that to her.

"Calm down Reba."

"No I will not calm down! This is not your house and I am not your wife!" Reba said putting her hands on her hips. She couldn't' believe that Brock had done that to her. Yet she still felt the feelings that she had for him, but that was no excuse for her to let him do whatever whenever.

"I'm sorry, Reba. Geez." Brock said as he sat on a chair at the island.

Reba looked at Brock and then let her hands fall off of her hips. "Okay then. Would you like some breakfast?" Brock nodded and Reba looked at him. "Then go home." She said as she started chuckling some. Brock got up with a confused look on his face. "Ah I'm kidding." Reba said as she handed him a plate. She then walked into the living room and yelled to let the kids know that breakfast was ready.

Kyra and Jake, since they were the only kids that were living with her, came downstairs and into the kitchen to eat their breakfast. Reba tried to not give any hints that the date she had with their father the night before actually was pretty good. They had no idea where this was going and Reba didn't want to bring the kids into something that could just be a temporarily thing. She knew that they weren't ready for that and she and Brock had already made them suffer through one divorce.

When the kids were done eating breakfast Jake walked out the door so he could get on the bus to go to school. Kyra smiled at her parents softly. "Well I'm heading off to school. Wish me luck in the death trap." She then exited the kitchen, shutting the door behind her. All Reba could do was laugh at the fact that Kyra was still the way she was when she was younger; independent and outspoken.

Brock, not knowing what to say, looked at his ex-wife. He was relieved when she was the first person to start a conversation. "I say come over for lunch, not breakfast." Reba said as she walked into the living room. Brock followed her and the two of them sat on the couch.

"So I'm a little early. Do you know how quiet the condo is?" He asked her. She knew that it was quiet there, but if he could quit going from wife to wife then he wouldn't have to keep going back to the condo.

"Then why don't you turn on a tv, oh that's right because all you watch is golf." She said as she started laughing.

Brock looked at the red head and rolled his eyes. "Look, I can go back to the condo. I can turn on the tv if I really need to." Brock said as he got up off the couch.

_Please, don't go. You know this is how I am, you moron. I've always been like this_, she thought to herself as she looked at him. "Brock I was kidding. Don't take things so seriously." Reba said, not telling him what was really on his mind. He didn't need to know right now. She could wait until whenever she was sure about her feelings and was ready to tell him. If she never felt ready then her feelings would be the secret that she took to her grave.

Brock looked at Reba and she could see that something was on his mind. "Reba, we need to talk. I don't think I can continue to live like this."

"Brock I don't think you want to open the door that you think you want to." Reba said as she stood up and looked in her ex-husbands eyes. Was it him that didn't want to open that door, or was it her? She wasn't quite sure but she was afraid of everything that could potentially happen, but her feelings were so strong she wasn't sure if she could keep from opening that door.

Brock looked at his ex-wife, prepared to hear whatever she had to say. "Reba, I want to know everything that you are keeping behind that door."

Reba looked at Brock and took a deep breath. If this was what he wanted then that's what she was going to give him. "You cheated on me Brock! You cheated on me with the person that I hired to replace me, and one of the reasons I hired her was because she was the type of person that was supposed to make a man want to come home to his wife. You never once thought about the way that all this would hurt me! We were supposed to be together forever! You took vows!" Reba said trying not to cry. This was the first time that Brock had seem Reba this upset in a long time. Brock turned away, knowing that when Reba got emotional she wanted to be alone. As he walks towards the door Reba starts to talk again. "The craziest thing of it all is that I never stopped loving you, and I still love you."

Brock turned around and looked at her. He was more confused now than he was ever, but the fact that his ex-wife had just told him that he loved her meant that there was a possibility they could reconcile their broken relationship.

"Through everything that you have put me through I haven't been able to stop loving you." She said as she saw Brock walking close to her. They were just a few inches apart. "I didn't want it to be like this, but these feelings are so strong that I don't know if I can keep them to myself any longer." She said softly as he got two inches closer to her. Now they were face to face and Reba could feel her heart beating like it was going to pound out of her chest.

"I made the biggest mistake leaving you, and for that I am so sorry. I hurt my best friend, but I never stopped loving her." He said as he took his right hand and raised her chin up. Their noses were now touching and Brock was shocked that Reba hadn't protested it going this far. This was the closest they had been since a few years before their divorce.

Before Reba knew it Brock's lips were pressed against hers, and it sent sparks flying. The butterflies in her stomach made her feel sick, but after ten seconds of his lips being pressed to hers, she had no intentions on breaking away from him; not yet anyways. Reba moved her lips with his as their kiss grew more intense. Brock slowly and carefully sat Reba on the couch against the armrest so she could lean against it. The whole time he did this he never stopped kissing her perfect lips. He sat right next to her as he felt her pull away some and stop the kiss. That was the first time that they had kissed since before their separation and divorce, and Reba felt like she was on cloud nine. "Brock, I don't know if this is the best idea. I mean the kids. They've been put through so much."

Brock nodded in agreement as he backed away from her so she could sit up straight. "I think they'd be okay with it though, Reba."

Reba looked at Brock. "I'm not going to pull our kids into our relationship and have them get hurt again. We need to make sure that this is what we both want, and we need to take it slow." Reba said as Brock looked at her.

In the calmest voice Brock looked at Reba and said, "I know for a fact that this is what you want. I want you to be mine again. We can take it as slow as you want, but I want you to be mine again." This about melted Reba's heart and all she could manage to do was nod her head. Brock pressed his lips to hers again, causing another passionate kiss to happen before he broke the kiss off and picked up the remote, looking for something good to watch on tv. Reba sat on the couch feeling out of breath, but after seven years she finally felt real happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Reba and Brock sat on the couch in silence, but it wasn't the awkward type of silence. Reba was actually glad that he was here and they would be alone for a while unless Cheyanne and her family came by. Until then Reba was going to enjoy her time with Brock. She flipped her red hair over her shoulder and started playing with the ends of it. Brock noticed when she was doing and smiled softly. He knew that she normally did that when she didn't know what to do, and he thought she was adorable. "Do you remember the first time we were alone in the house after we moved in?"

Reba smiled when he asked her this. She looked over at him and then looked down at her hands. He was breaking through her toughness, something he hadn't been able to do in a long time, but now he was making her feel all soft on the inside. "Cheyanne and Kyra went to school and you took the day off from work. I was so exhausted that we sat on the couch and you gave me a foot massage. How could I forget that?" Reba smiled at the memory. For many years they had a wonderful marriage, but after their fourteenth anniversary they started to have problems, but somehow they were able to make their marriage work for five more years.

Brock saw the smile on Reba's face and he smiled back at her. "How are you doing now?"

Reba looked at Brock and was confused by his question. "What do you mean?" She asked softly as Brock placed his hands in his lap.

"Do you need a foot massage?" He asked her with a soft smile. He was offering to give her a foot massage. He hadn't done anything like that since years before their divorce. She wasn't quite sure where this new Brock was coming from but she wasn't going to let her guard down yet. He had hurt her way too much for her to do that anytime soon.

Reba looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "From my ex-husband? Isn't that a little weird?" She asked knowing that it was. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about her ex-husband touching her feet so she shook her head no. "That's just too weird."

Brock respected her wishes in not giving her a massage, even though he knew that it would make her feel more relaxed. He knew something was up with Reba, and he wanted to know what. "Reba, what's going on?"

Reba looked at her ex-husband. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said as she took her eyes off of Brock and looked at the tv.

"I'm talking about how you're all tensed up now." Brock said as he scooted closer to Reba. Reba looked over at him and could feel her heart beating fast. "Now tell me what's going on, right now."

Reba sighed softly, knowing that she had to tell him. "I'm just not ready for all this. I don't want to let my guard down, Brock. You may know that you hurt me, but you don't know how much you hurt me. There were days where I didn't think it would be possible to get out of bed. Despite whatever feelings I have for you I'm not going to let me think that since things are fine now that they are going to stay that way. If that was true then we would have never got in a divorce." Reba said as she stood up off of the couch and walked into the kitchen. At this point there was a part of her that wanted Brock to go back to his condo. She didn't know what she wanted.

Brock sat on the couch shocked at what she had said, but he knew that he couldn't let her walk away and not go after her. He had done that before, and he wasn't going to make that mistake again. After a minute of sitting on the couch he stood up and walked into the kitchen to see his beautiful ex-wife sitting on the chair next to the island. He slowly walked over to her and sat on the chair right next to her. "Reba-"

"No, Brock. You brought that woman around me every single day. Just because she started growing on me doesn't mean that if got easier." Reba said as she looked over at him. "You were too oblivious to know that seeing her all the time was killing me on the inside."

Brock looked at Reba and sighed. He felt like the biggest jerk, and if he was able to go back and redo what he had done then he would. A part of him loved watching how irritated Reba got with Barbra Jean but that was because that's how their friendship after the divorce was. Reba loved to irritate Brock and Brock loved to irritate Reba, and sometimes the easiest way to do that was to have Barbra Jean over because she always said something stupid. He never thought that it was emotionally destroying her.

"I'm just not going to let the past happen. I realized how to love myself without needing someone, and I know that our mistakes hurt the kids. I'm not willing to put them through that type of pain again. Not after watching myself and them go through it the first time." Reba said as she kept eye contact with him.

Brock looked at her and gently rested his hands on hers that were resting upon the island. "Reba I know I hurt you. That's something I had to deal with in therapy. That's why I thought my marriage with Barbra Jean was a mistake three years ago, and now knowing what I know now I know that it was a mistake. Reba, I'm here now. Isn't that what matters?"

Hearing Brock say these words made Reba get over to her seat and walk to the other side of the sink. "It should be enough, but it's just not. Not after all we've been through." Reba said as she let her hands hit the countertop of the island.

Brock looked over at Reba and got out of his chair so he could walk over to her. "Reba-" He said softly as he placed his hands on her hips. She was too tired to push him away so she didn't let the fact that they were there bother him. "What if I told you that I still love you?"

Reba pushed him away from her. "Brock, don't say that!"

"And why not?" Brock asked as he looked at her and stepped closer to her.

Reba turned around and walked to the other side of the kitchen. "You are not going to say something that could end up changing! You don't just walk around and tell everyone that you love them! I believe that's how this whole mess started!"

"But what if it's true Reba? What if I do still love you?" Brock asked as he sighed and looked at her from across the kitchen.

Reba sighed and crossed her arms. "Brock, it's about time this little game is over." Brock was shocked when she had called this a little game. He looked over at her, and when she looked in his eyes she saw sincerity, but she couldn't believe it. She couldn't trust him in that way anymore, or at least not right now. Not after twenty years of marriage resulting in a divorce because of an affair.

"Reba, my feelings for you are not silliness. They're real feelings and you need to stop thinking that they're not." Brock said as his voice raised. Reba was shocked to hear his voice being raised, but she didn't let her shock show.

Reba kept her arms crossed and glared at him. "You've given no choice but to doubt the feelings that you claim you have for me! We had a good marriage Brock, and then you went off with Barbra Jean! How am I ever supposed to trust that you have feelings for me when you did that?" She asked him softly, her heart breaking with each word that she said. He knew that she was right.

He slowly started walking over to where Reba was standing. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do. He knew he had to say something but then should he leave or embrace her in a hug or kiss? The whole time he walked over to her he was thinking about what to do and when he reached her he knew exactly what he was going to do. "Reba, I would really like another chance to make us work. Just let me know that there is a possibility that we could get back together so I can have a somewhat stay sane."

Reba giggled some when he said that. It sounded like he was admitting that he was insane, and that was something Reba never thought she would hear him say. It was obvious that he was not fully sane since he did leave Reba for Barbra Jean. "Brock, there's a possibility that we can get together, and I'm willing to try, but you have to realize that I'm not going to be able to trust you like I use to." Reba said as Brock leaned up against the island.

"That's all I wanted and needed to hear Reba." Brock said softly.

Reba looked down at the island and then looked back up at him. "If there is a possibility that we are going to get back together then I want to take this slow. I don't want to pick up where we left off, because I'm not the same person anymore Brock." Brock understood exactly what she was saying. The divorce had not only changed him, but it had also changed her. She was a lot stronger and hard headed now, but he couldn't blame her. Not after everything he had put her through. "You have to realize that we may never have the relationship that we had before."

Brock looked at her and gently placed his hand over hers. He knew that if they ended up in a relationship it wouldn't be like it would be. "I know, but if this happens we can make it better than the last one." Reba nodded her head in agreement and gave Brock a small smile. He then looked over at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. The kiss that they had earlier that day may have been pushing things a little too fast, but Brock was going to do everything that he possibly could to make Reba as comfortable as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Reba had calmed down some. It helped knowing that Brock wasn't going to pressure her into moving fast, because there was no way she was going to. Too much had happened in the past for her to dive in head first into their relationship. The two of them sat in the kitchen and had a casual conversation when Van and Cheyanne walked in with Elizabeth.

"Hey mom." Cheyanne said as she was carrying the six year old that had her head on her mother's shoulder. "Hey dad. What are you all talking about?" Cheyanne asked, curious to how everything was going between the two of them. Reba was a little shocked that Cheyanne hadn't asked what had been going on, but she knew that she would want to know what happened sooner or later. After all the date between Brock and Reba had only been last night.

Reba smiled softly and looked over at her daughter. "We were just talking about when you kids were younger. Life was good before your father became a moron." Reba said as she got up from her seat at the kitchen table and walked over to the sink.

"Whatever Reba. You know you still find me irresistible." Brock said with a cocky smirk as Reba rolled her eyes at her ex-husband. It was things like this that he said that made her want to punch him in the throat.

Reba turned the sink off and glared at Brock, letting out a quick scoff. "You're getting a little ahead of yourself there Brock. The only one that finds you irresistible is you, you moron." She said as she turned around and walked to the fridge, filling her water with some ice.

"Let's go watch some football, Van." Brock said as he ignored Reba's comment. Van was excited to watch football, just like he got excited about anything that involved football. Cheyanne sat Elizabeth down on the floor as Elizabeth then followed Brock and Van into the living room.

Since the window between the living room and kitchen was open Reba glared at Brock through it. "Here's an idea. If you want to watch football how about you go to your condo and watch it?"

Brock looked at her through the window and rolled his eyes. "Why would I do that when you have the bigger tv?" He asked Reba as he turned his attention to the tv that had already been switched over to football.

Reba just rolled her eyes and walked back to the island. He got on her nerves more than anyone else, except for Barbra Jean maybe. Barbra Jean was too oblivious to the things that Reba would say to her that Reba always made remarks to and about her. Cheyanne looked at her mother, confused about what was going on between her and Brock. "How did last night go?" Cheyanne asked her mother, scared that she was going to say how horrible it went.

"Honestly-" Reba said as she tried to think about what she was going to say in her head before she said it. "It wasn't that bad. It actually brought back a lot of old memories that we shared." Reba said as she leaned against the island.

Cheyanne didn't quite understand what was going on. If the date went good then was this just how they acted towards each other, or did they decide that nothing would ever happen between them? "So then what's going on between the two of you? I thought that if you two were getting back together then you'd be all lovey dovey." Cheyanne sat on the chair next to the island and looked at her mom, quietly hoping more details would come from Reba.

"Woah, woah, woah. No one said anything about us getting back together Cheyanne. The date went good last night and when he dropped me off he tried to kiss me. Then this morning we talked about what would happen if we decided to get back together, but we're taking it really slow Cheyanne. After what happened in the past I'm not quite sure I want to jump into a relationship with your father." Reba said as she was shocked that Cheyanne blurted out what she did.

Cheyanne looked at her mother, not registering that her mother had just said her father had tried to kiss her. "That's understandable. I mean you walked around here moping for a really long time after the divorce- wait, did you just say dad tried to kiss you?!" Cheyanne asked as her mouth dropped open.

"And he kissed me today." Reba said as she saw Cheyanne's mouth drop more. "Then I told him that I wasn't ready for a relationship and that we had to work our way up to that point. Even if your father is a moron, I'm not and I don't intend to get sucked into his moron ways." Reba said as she sat next to her daughter in the second chair by the island.

Cheyanne's dropped mouth turned into a smile as her mother was telling her what had happened with her father. This was great news because even if they weren't diving into the relationship, they were working on it, and that's what mattered. "He kissed you?"

Reba laughed some. "Yes, Cheyanne. I'd appreciate if we kept this between us though. I know it hurt you kids when we split up and I don't want to get everyone's hopes up that we are going to get back together, and then something happens. I don't think I can put myself through knowing that you all are being hurt again. As you get older you realize that the choices you make don't just effect you but the effect other people as well."

Cheyanne nodded as her mother spoke. "Of course mom. I totally understand. That's why I decided to go to school to become a dentist. I really like it, and I'm making steady money for us right now and our future, including for when Elizabeth goes to college." Reba smiled softly hearing her daughter talk like this. She was getting so grown that it almost broke her heart.

As Reba and Cheyanne continue talking Elizabeth walks into the room. "Grandma, may I have some juice?" Elizabeth asked softly, using some wonderful manners that many people don't know at this age. Reba smiled at Elizabeth, knowing that Cheyanne and Van were doing a great job with her.

"Well only if it's okay with your mom." Reba said, not wanting to give Elizabeth something that her mom didn't want her to have. That was Brock's job, and Lord knows he did enough of it. When Cheyanne nodded her head with a smile Reba looked back at Elizabeth. "Would you want some apple juice?" She asked with a soft smile as Elizabeth's smile got bigger.

"Yes please!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she started jumping up and down. Reba couldn't help but laugh. Reba got a small kids cup with princesses on it out of the cabinet and filled it up with some apple juice, handing it to Elizabeth when she was done filling it up. Elizabeth took the cup from her grandma, said thank you, and then walked into the living room to be with her grandpa and dad again.

Reba started laughing and looked at her daughter. "She has some wonderful manners, Cheyanne." Reba said remembering the types of manners that her kids had when they were younger. She was lucky if she heard a please or thank you come from her kids, and it was still that way, it just didn't bother her. She didn't always have the best manners either and she had a bit of a temper, but that's how she was able to get what she wanted sometimes.

"They've been practicing manners in school. We had a parent teacher conference one day and her teacher said that she was doing the best with the manners at school." Cheyanne said as she smiled softly. When she first got pregnant she knew that many people thought her and Van were ruining their lives, but the truth was that having Elizabeth helped them better their lives.

Reba was glad that they got off of the subject of Brock, even if only for a little while. It felt like Brock was consuming her life, and she hadn't quite decided if that was a good thing or not. At least he was divorced with Barbra Jean in case something happened more than the kiss they shared earlier that day. "Cheyanne, what do I do?"

Cheyanne looked at her mother, knowing that she was referring to her and Brock. "Mom I think you're doing the right thing. Just take things slow and don't jump into anything." Cheyanne smiled softly at her mother. She knew her mother was bright and was a very strong woman. "Follow your heart and your head evenly."

Reba smiled at Cheyanne and nodded her head. "I need to make lunch. Do you want to help?" Reba asked her daughter not really caring if she helped or not. Cheyanne was never a great cooker, but ever since they had moved out she had gotten better. She had no choice though because there was no way that Van was going to be the one that cooked. Van was lucky if he could make a successful grilled cheese.

Cheyanne smiled and nodded when her mom asked her if she wanted to help cook lunch. "What are you cooking?" Cheyanne asked, curious to what she was going to have to help with.

"I figured we could have my famous grilled cheese with some mac and cheese." Reba said with a soft smile, knowing that Elizabeth loved mac and cheese. "I figured you could make the mac and cheese if you can do it without burning it." Reba started laughing and Cheyanne gave her a smile.

"Of course I can do it without burning it. If I couldn't then Van wouldn't be here." Cheyanne said as she joined Reba in laughing.

Reba smiled and looked over at her daughter as they both stood at the stove. "Oh sweetie, you need to get use to that. When your dad and I were married he always complained about how hungry he was but never wanted to cook. He always said my cooking was better, and trust me it was." Reba said as she smiled. "Kyra tells me that he's gotten better at his cooking though. I'll never forget when we first got separated Jake went over to spend the weekend with him and when he came back he told me to make him food that he could take with him and heat up over there. Apparently your father made him a grilled cheese but Jake refused to eat it because it wasn't the way that I make mine."

The two laughed and Cheyanne looked at her mother. "You're grilled cheese has always been wonderful." Reba then smiled over at her daughter and patted her back.

When they were done cooking they fixed five plates with grilled cheese and mac and cheese. Reba held one plate in each hand and then carried the other one on her arm, while Cheyanne carried one plate in each hand. They walked into the living room and smiled. "Lunch is ready." Reba said softly, handing everyone a plate.

"Is this Reba's famous grilled cheese?" Brock asked with a smile, knowing that the grilled cheese that was on all of their plates was her famous sandwich.

Reba smirked at her ex-husband as she took a seat next to him. "I bet that's one thing Barbra Jean couldn't do for you." Brock rolled his eyes and nodded his head in agreement. "Let me ask you a question Brock-" Reba said as Cheyanne started worrying what her mother was going to say. "What type of person can't make toast? That's the easiest thing to make."

Brock laughed and shrugged. "But she made some killer eggs." Brock gave Reba a 'haha' smirk. Reba looked over at him and smirked at him as she rolled her eyes. The two of them stopped bickering and started eating. Van was oblivious to what was going on between them, but Cheyanne knew that they were flirting. The fact that they weren't yelling or getting offensive was one clue, but then the fact that they kept smirking at each other was another clue. Reba looked over at the people she was surrounded by and smiled. Life was going pretty great right now, and all Reba could do was pray that it would stay like that.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kyra got home from school Brock and Reba were the only two who were in the living room. They sat on opposite sides of the couch and watched tv, in silence. Kyra looked over at her parents, confused as why Brock was over here. "What's going on here?" She asked tossing her small black purse over by the coat rack.

"The condo gets boring because it's too quiet. I guess because there's not someone making a smart aleck comments about every little thing I do." He said with annoyance in his voice.

Reba rose an eyebrow over at Brock and crossed her arms against her chest. "I got news for you Brock. You don't live here! If you want someone to make smart aleck comments about everything you do then have Kyra spend the night at the condo with you or something. Heck, she's more like me than the other kids." She said as she got up and walked into the kitchen, just as annoyed as Brock was. This was what they did. They annoyed each other, but it was a special kind of annoyance that they didn't know how to explain.

"Your mother is quite annoying." Reba heard the blonde say from the living room. She rolled her eyes, knowing that he knew she could hear him. She sat her glass of water on the counter and walked into the living room.

"At least I'm not a gigantic butt like some people!" She exclaimed as Kyra rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. They always bickered at each other, although Kyra could sense that something was up between the two. She didn't really care to make a big deal about it until they admitted that something was going on. "See what you did. You made Kyra leave the room."

Brock rolled his eyes and looked at Reba. "Do you think she might know that something is going on between us?"

Reba raised her eyebrows and looked at him. "Considering that nothing is going on between us yet, I don't think so. Although she has always been really smart." Reba said as she took a seat next to Brock. "Should we maybe get the kids together and let them know that we're at least working on our relationship but we don't know how things are going to go? We can tell them that we're starting off as friends and we're going to see where it goes from there."

Brock looked at her, and nodded his head in agreement. "Reba if we don't then they may resent us for keeping something like this from them. It's probably the best thing to do." Brock said as Reba took a deep breath.

As soon as they finished their conversation Jake walked through the door. "Good. Your home. We need to talk to you." Reba said as she then called for Kyra to come back down to the living room. When the four of them were all in the living room Reba took a deep breath. "So we wanted to let you know that we're working on our relationship. Maybe our flower will blossom or maybe it won't, but we're going to try and see what happens. However, we're going to take it slow." Reba said as she looked at her two youngest children.

Jake looked over at his parents and shrugged. "Okay." He said as he got up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink and an after school snack.

Brock looked over at Kyra. "What are you thinking Kyra?" He asked, curious to what she was going to say. She was either going to be okay with it or completely against it, but whatever she decided she was going to be open about it.

Kyra looked at her parents. "Well dad's no longer married to Barbra Jean so I think its fine, as long as you don't hurt mom and the rest of us the way you did last time." Kyra said looked at Brock. Reba and Brock were both shocked that Kyra was okay with it, but Brock was not shocked when Kyra said as long as he didn't hurt them again.

Brock walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Kyra, I am so sorry that I hurt you the way I did."

Reba walked over and kissed her forehead as well and then wrapped her arms around her. "Me too." She said softly as Brock wrapped his arms around his daughter and ex-wife.

Kyra smiled and hugged them back and then pushed them away. "Okay that's enough love for a year." She said laughing as she recruited back to her room upstairs.

"That went oddly okay." Brock said as he looked at Reba and the two went to sit back on the couch. Reba nodded her head in agreement and then rested her feet on the coffee table. He then looked at Reba's feet and laughed. "Why is it okay if you put your feet on the coffee table but it's not okay if I do?"

"Well the answer is actually really simple. It's not your coffee table." Reba said as she smirked over at the man who had his arm resting on the back of the couch.

Brock rose his eyebrows and laughed a little. "I remember paying for this when we first moved in to this house."

Reba looked at him with a serious face. "But don't you remember that I got the house and everything in it in the divorce. So now this coffee table is mine, not ours." She said with as she smirked at him. The loved bickering at each other, even when they were trying to work on things.

Brock rolled his eyes at her and chuckled some. Reba was one of a kind, and he knew that. She was special, and over the years she maintained her beauty. Her pale skin, long red hair, her beautiful blue eyes. Everything about her was gorgeous, and he was paralyzed by her beauty. "You know what Reba, what do you say we go on another date tonight?"

Reba raised her eyebrows and looked at her. "We just went out last night, Brock. I don't think we should be going out every night."

When he heard the red head say this he looked at her. "Oh come on, Red. It'll be fine. Jake and Kyra will both be home, and if Kyra's not then Jake is old enough to stay home alone."

Reba looked at Brock and sighed. "Fine Brock." She then put on a small smile as Brock jumped out of his seat.

"I'll come and pick you up at five." Brock said with a soft smile. He then kissed her cheek and was out the door. Finally some alone time for herself, even though her two youngest kids were in the house. At least she could spend time with them, if Kyra ever came out of her room and if Jake came out of the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Two hours passed and Reba didn't really care about dressing up for this 'date' that she was having with Brock. She stayed in the same clothes that she was wearing earlier that day. When he knocked on her door she walked out of the kitchen and opened the door for him. "Hello Reba." He said softly as he wore a soft smile.

"Brock." She said as she looked at him, and then grabbed her light jacket. "Are we ready to go?" She asked as she was ready to go.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her as she nodded. "Then yes we are ready."

Reba looked at Kyra, who was sitting on the couch. "Well we're going to go. Remember that if you need me to call." She said as Kyra rolled her eyes at her mother, which was typical Kyra behavior.

"Mom, its fine. I've stayed home with Jake and by myself plenty of times. It's going to be just fine. Go have fun." Kyra said with a soft smile as Reba nodded.

The couple walked out of the house and Reba started walking towards the Brock's car when he grabbed her arm. "How about we walk? It's still light outside and it's a really nice day." Brock said as Reba looked at him and nodded in agreement. The two of them then walked down to the sidewalk and walked on it.

"Where are we going?" Reba asked Brock since she had no information on anything.

Brock looked at Reba and smiled softly. "Do you remember when we walked down by the river? You said that it was your favorite spot and that you found yourself at peace there." Brock said as Reba looked at him, confused at what he was saying. "I figured it'd be nice to have a little picnic by the river." Brock said as he looked at her with a soft smile. "Then we can watch the sunset just like you used to when we were younger."

Reba looked at him and smiled. She couldn't believe that he was acting so kind. "I have to say Brock, you may be a gigantic butt but you do have a very nice sensitive side." Reba said as Brock smiled over at her. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can." Brock said softly. "You are and have always been my best friend."

Reba smiled when she heard the blonde that was walking beside her say this. "Do you ever think what our lives would be like if Barbra Jean had never come into the picture?"

Brock sighed, hearing the name of his other ex-wife. "We had problems before her Reba. I don't how our lives would have ended up if it Barbra Jean never came into the picture." Brock said as he sighed again. He was afraid that if it wasn't Barbra Jean then it would have been someone else.

Reba sighed with Brock and nodded. "Yeah, we did. Sometimes I regret hiring Barba Jean. Sometimes I feel like this whole mess is all my fault because I'm the one that insisted that she was the right person to hire to replace me down at the office."

Brock was shocked to hear her voicing her feelings. She always voiced her opinion, but her feelings were a different story. He actually felt closer to Reba than he had in a long time because she was talking about her feelings to him. "Reba, you can't blame yourself for what happened. You had nothing to do with it. It was all my fault."

Reba sighed softly and continued to walk. Before she knew it they had reached the river and Reba was shocked to see a nice little picnic set up. She smiled and looked at Brock. "Brock, I can't believe you did this."

Brock smiled and looked at her. "Are you surprised?" He asked with a smile knowing that she was.

"Of course I am you moron." Reba said as she smiled over at him, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Brock smiled and took her hand, and then led her over to the picnic. He had packed KFC with a bottle of wine and two cups. Reba smiled and laughed when she saw the KFC bucket in the picnic basket. "Wow Brock Hart. You sure do know how to impress an ex-wife." Reba said as she smirked at the blonde that stood across from her.

"Well I figured the wine was going to be a winner." He said as he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Reba looked at him, as they were so close to each other's faces. "Let's eat." Reba said as she pushed his chest gently and sat on the blanket that was spread out for them to sit on. Brock followed Reba and sat on the blanket next to her, and then both of them ate two pieces of chicken, some mashed potatoes, and some mac and cheese. When they were done eating Brock smiled at her. "What?"

"You're just so beautiful." Brock said as he smiled softly. He then picked up the two wine glasses and the bottle. Popping the lid off of the bottle he poured both of them some wine as he raised his glass so he could make a toast. "Here's to working on our relationship and seeing where it goes. I couldn't be more blessed than to spend this time with you."

Reba smiled over at Brock as they tapped their glasses together, and then they both took a drink. Reba sat her glass down and laid down, looking up at the sky. The sun was setting and Reba thought it was so pretty. Brock sat his glass down and followed Reba. She smiled as she rose her back so he could wrap his arms around her back. She laid her head on his chest as they watched the sun set. Then Reba looked up at Brock and smiled. "This has been wonderful." She said softly.

Brock smiled and gently brushed her red bangs out of her face. She was so beautiful. She was melting his heart and he felt like he was on top of the world. That's always how he felt when he was with her. He desperately wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he wasn't sure if that was the best thing to do or not, so he fought with himself to keep from saying it. "The sunset is really complementing you." He said with a smile, knowing that she would love that compliment. That was something that she shared with Cheyanne; they both loved compliments.

When the sun went down Brock looked at Reba and smiled softly. "Are you ready to go back to your house?" He asked as Reba looked over at him and nodded. She was ready to go home, but she wasn't ready for him to leave, and she wasn't sure if she was going to let him leave once they got back to her house. The couple got up and Brock packed up the picnic and smiled. "I hope you enjoyed the little date."

Reba smiled over at him, and shocked Brock when she interlocked their hands. She was making a move, when he thought he was going to have to make the first move. He was happy with her, and she was happy with him.

When they got to Reba's house Brock smiled and sat the picnic basket on the porch. "It was really nice to be with just you by the river tonight."

"Yeah, it was. We'll have to do it again some time." Reba said with a smile.

_Yes! There's going to be a next time!_ Brock thought to himself as he returned the smile to Reba. He then walked over to Reba and embraced her in a hug.

Reba smiled and hugged the blonde back, and she felt so safe. She didn't want him to leave, even though she wanted to keep things going slow, so she knew that he had to go. "Hey Brock." She said softly as he looked down at her.

"What, honey?" He asked with a soft smile on his face.

Reba smiled and looked up at him. "Before you go, I want to do something." She then brought her lips to his, and he was shocked when she did this. She was kissing him. He was the one that started the last kiss, but this time she was the one that started it. Brock smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding onto her tight and making the kiss more passionate. Reba didn't want to pull away, but she knew she had to, so she slowly started to. She smiled at him and pushed him away a little. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, knowing that his answer was going to be yes.

"Of course you will, honey. I'll be by around tenish?" He asked as Reba smiled and nodded, letting him know that the time was going to be fine for her. He kissed her cheek and smiled. "Have a good night Reba."

Reba smiled back at Brock. "I'll see you tomorrow, moron." She said as she started laughing.

Brock rolled his eyes and started laughing as well. "I'll see you tomorrow, Red." He said as he then walked off of the porch and got into his car, driving away to his condo. Reba smiled and walked into her house, shutting and locking the door behind her. She couldn't decide which night was better, last night or tonight.

"How'd the date go?" Kyra asked her mom when she saw her.

Reba smiled and walked over to the couch where her youngest daughter was sitting. "It actually went really good. Kyra, are you sure that you're okay with this, and if your dad and I decide to get back together?"

Kyra smiled at her mom. "Mom, its fine. I think it's great that you and dad are going to try and work things out. Besides Barbra Jean found this new guy that she met at the bar, so at least I know that she's not moping around at home while my mom is going on dates with my dad." Reba laughed a little and was shocked that Barbra Jean was seeing someone. Amazingly Barbra Jean hadn't come over to visit Reba for a few days, and that was unusual, but Reba was happy for Barbra Jean and finding someone else that made her happy.

"Do you have any information about the guy she's seeing?" Reba asked, curious to know of the new man that had Barbra Jean's heart.

"Well, he enjoys working out, so they're been working out together a lot, and he's not married. I figured those were the most important things." Kyra said as she laughed and hugged her mom. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart. Get some good rest." Reba said as she propped her feet up on the coffee table and turned on tv, looking for something decent to come on.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Reba was sitting on the couch after Jake and Kyra had both left for school. She was lost in a book, one of her favorite pass times. She felt so relaxed and was so lost in the book that she didn't even realize when Brock had walked through the front doors without knocking. Brock smiled and could tell that she was lost in the book, so before he interrupted her he decided he was going to go get a bottle of beer from the kitchen. When he came back he had two bottles and looked at Reba. "Hey Red. When are you going to stop reading that book and pay attention to me?"

Reba was startled to hear Brock's voice and she slammed the book shut. "Brock Hart! Do not sneak up on me like that, you moron!" Reba said as she could feel her heart beating extremely fast. "You're lucky you didn't give me a heart attack!"

Brock looked at Reba and kissed her head softly. "I'm sorry honey. You just looked so peaceful sitting there, lost in your book. I couldn't disturb you quite yet." Brock said as he took a seat next to Reba on the couch.

"Isn't it too early to start drinking?" Reba asked Brock when she saw the bottles in his hand. "Please tell me that you're not going to drink both of those."

Brock looked at her and laughed a little. "One, it is never too early to drink, and two, one of these are for you."

Reba raised her eyebrows and looked over at him. "I'd prefer to not drink all day long." Reba said as she picked the bottle up and then took it back into the kitchen so she could put the still cold bottle back in the fridge.

"Come on Reba. It's not like I'm asking you to get drunk and be drunk all day." Brock said as he was still sitting on the couch.

Reba then debated on her choice to put the beer back. She opened the refrigerator door again and grabbed the bottle that she had just put in there. "You know what, to stay sane, I think I'm going to need this beer."

Brock laughed when Reba said that and when she took a seat next to him on the couch he smiled over at her. "That's my girl." Hearing Brock say this was weird, and she wasn't quite sure if she liked it or not.

"I'm not your girl, you moron." Reba said as she looked over at him and crossed her arms.

Brock smiled and looked over at the beautiful red head next to him. He touched her arm softly with his hand and looked at her. It was his turn to make the first move, since she had made the first move last night. "Yes you are. You're the only girl for me." He said as he then leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

His lips were warm against hers. This was their third kiss since they decided to try and work things out, but every time they shared a kiss Reba could feel the butterflies go crazy in her stomach. There was something about being kissed by her ex-husband that made her feel like she was on top of the world, just as she felt when they kissed when they were married.

Reba smiled against Brock's lips as Brock started laughing. "What's that smile for if you're not my girl?" Brock asked as Reba started laughing. Brock had a point, and she knew that.

"I can laugh at whatever I want Brock. You don't control what I laugh about." This made her laugh even more because she knew she was just being stubborn. The truth was the past three days that she's been with Brock have been the best three days she's had in a very long time, and now that they had been having a great time together, she didn't want it to end. She could feel herself wanting all the things she wanted when they were dating, minus the kids since they already had them. She could feel herself wanting to live with him, wanting to be married to him again. She knew in her heart that they could not dive into their relationship because of everything that had happened in the past seven years, but a part of her wanted to.

Brock looked at the beautiful laughing red head that was sitting right next to him. He was in love with her, and he knew that he wanted to be with her forever. He had lived life without being with her, and he hated that. He knew that he was never going to live his life when he was not with her. "Reba, may I say something?" He asked softly as Reba looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "I know you said not to say anything that I didn't mean, but when I say this I want you to know that I mean it. Reba Nell Hart, I love you with all of my heart."

Reba wasn't shocked that Brock said this, but she was shocked that he meant it. There was something about Brock that Reba found irresistible, despite the lies and pain that he had put her through. She was still very much in love with the man that was sitting right next to her, and now the only thing that was between the two of them was her. There was no mistress anymore. It was just the two of them trying to fix what should never have been broken.

"I love you too, Brock." Reba said as Brock looked relieved when she spoke those words. All Reba's face could do was smile but she embraced the tan blonde in a hug, never wanting to separate the two of them. Reba then looked down at the clock. "Brock, don't you have to go to work."

"Well I don't think the boss will fire me for being late." Brock said with a laugh since he was his own boss. "Besides I told everyone to come in at eleven and we would open the office then."

Reba looked at her clock and raised her eyebrows. "Well considering its ten thirty, I think it's probably time for you to go."

Brock whined, not wanting to leave the presence of his ex-wife. "Wait, why aren't you at work?" Brock asked curious to the fact that she hadn't been working for a few days.

"Vacation. Plus, Van has everything going really good at the office. I have to say I'm quite impressed with how good he is doing with real-estate. I always knew that there had to be something else other than football that he was good at, but I never thought that he would be good at real-estate."

"Yeah, the boy is doing great things for his family. Cheyanne marrying him may not as be as bad as I originally thought it would." Brock said as Reba laughed softly.

Reba then looked at him and crossed her arms. "Brock, I really think you need to go to the office. You didn't work at all yesterday."

Brock looked at her and slowly got up. "I know, I know. I just don't want to go. I'd much rather stay here with you."

Reba wanted to melt when she heard Brock say this. "Oh, honey. How about I'll come to the office at 12:30 and we can get lunch?" She asked, hoping that he was okay with doing that. When Brock nodded in agreement, Reba got off of the couch and the two of them walked to the front door. "I'll see you then." Reba said as Brock opened the door. Right before Brock walked out he turned around and looked at her.

"I love you, Reba. I'll see you then." He then pressed his lips to Reba's and then walked away, Reba not wanting him to go anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

When 12:30 rolled around Reba was in the waiting room of his office. The receptionist looked up at Reba, and then asked if she was here to see her _ex-husband_ Brock. Reba smiled softly at the receptionist. "Yes please."

"He is with a patient right now, but if you want to go wait in the office I will let him know that you are here to see him." Reba smiled at the receptionist after hearing this and then walked back to his office. She opened the door and smiled. They had some good and some bad memories in this office. This was the place that Reba told him that she was pregnant with Jake. This was also the place where Brock had chosen golf over dentistry.

Reba closed the blinds so they could have some privacy, besides it was extremely sunny. She then placed the KFC bucket on the table. She walked over and sat in Brock's chair, looking down at the large calendar he had on his desk. Her name was on the calendar many times. _Try and work things out with Reba, dinner with Reba, lunch with Reba at 12:30_. Reba was shocked to read her names so many times, but when she raised her head up she saw a picture of their wedding day in a frame.

The door then opened and Brock was standing in the doorway. "Well look how cute you look." Brock said he closed, and locked, the door. He walked over to Reba and she stood up. "My lord you're beautiful." He wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Instead of kissing her lips he pressed his lips on her neck. Her heart was beating more than she had ever felt it before.

"Brock, I brought KFC." She said softly, trying to ignore the fact that he was kissing and sucking on her neck like a sucker fish.

Brock turned her around and pushed her up against the wall. "You're so beautiful, Reba." He said again as he pressed his lips against hers making sure that the kiss was passionate.

Reba continued with the kiss and then backed away from the kiss. "Brock-" She said softly as he looked at her and smiled.

"Oh come on Reba. Let's have a little fun." Brock said as he removed Reba's shirt and tossed it over to the couch that was sitting in his office.

Reba looked at him and could see the determination in his eyes. "Brock, you have patients."

"Not for the next hour. I took an hour lunch break." Brock said with a soft smile. "Come on Reba. Haven't you wondered what it's like to be like that again? To be that close again."

Reba looked at Brock and sighed softly. She was only prepared to come over for lunch, not for lunch and a workout. She pushed Brock away softly and looked at him. "Brock, we agreed to take things slow. It's only been three days. Do you really think this is the best thing?" Brock smiled at Reba and nodded. "Well I don't, Brock. I admitted that I love you, but the thing is that I can fully trust you like I could before. How do I know this isn't just a midlife crisis thing that you'll get over in a while? To be able to give myself to you like that again I need to be able to be sure that this is going to last this time. I can't go through what I went through last time. I'm really sorry." Reba said softly as Brock backed up a little, letting Reba relax some. She picked up her purse and walked over to the door. "Maybe it's best if I head out." She said softly but Brock grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Where you going beauty?" He asked with a soft smile. "Reba, I don't want you to go just because you want to take it slow. I'm sorry I got carried away I just wanted to feel really close to you." Brock said as he embraced Reba in a hug.

Reba smiled softly and looked at Brock. "It's okay honey." She was glad that he wasn't letting her just walk out the door. "Let's eat. I'm starving." Reba said as the two sat on the floor and got their food ready.

Reba was having a blast laughing and talking with Brock just like they had before their relationship went sour. She had missed this so much, and she was thankful that they were able to experience this again. It was a wonderful feeling to be the one that Brock loved again, but the truth was he never stopped loving her.

"Brock, I don't want to start a fight, but I just want more clarity on what happened between us and why you did what you did, that way if we get remarried one day the same thing won't happen." Reba said, and she was shocked the Brock didn't shut down and start a fight.

"I wasn't happy with myself or the way things were going so I thought that doing something on the edge would make me feel happy, but it didn't. If Barbra Jean didn't get pregnant then I wouldn't have married her, but I had to do what I thought was right. I had to do what was best and had to deal with my consequences." Brock said as he looked at her and laid her back on the floor softly and then kissed her.

"Mhm, Brock, don't try and change the subject." She said as she smiled softly.

Brock looked at Reba and rested his hand softly on her neck. "We were fighting a lot and it felt like you were already so distant from me. I wasn't thinking about the pain that I would cause you or the kids, and that's my biggest regret. If I knew how much pain I would have caused our family there's no way I would have ever done that."

Reba was happy to hear that Brock was sincere about what had happened in the past and how bad he felt about it. Brock admitted that he had done wrong and he wasn't thinking correctly, obviously. For the longest time they had the best relationship ever and when it started to fall apart Brock didn't know how to deal with it, and he didn't fully know how to deal with the divorce either. Reba hadn't known how to deal with the divorce so she ended up on antidepressants for about six months after they got in a divorce, but now things were looking on the bright side. She was ready to take the next step, and many the step after that.


End file.
